vacationjasonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruin This Show
"Apologies in advance; this is The Chris Gethard Show!" - Bill Florio "This one hurt. The only show that actually went off the rails, and the night after I promoted the show on Jimmy Fallon. A heartbreaking low moment for me in the run of the show." - Chris, from the YouTube description "I think a majority of it is pretty fun of course with some definite exceptions" - J.D. Amato, from the YouTube description Synopsis (the only comedy show that won't be funny) After plugging the show on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, Chris invites fellow comedians and entertainers to help new viewers break into the show by ruining the show. The only two caveats are not to touch the panelists or the equipment. Bits * Ask the Human Fish What's on His Mind ** Ruin This Show vs. Save This Show: Ruin This Show * Ruin This Show ** Bethany fills in for Hallie in the LLC. ** The Human Fish leaves the panel for most of the program. ** Bananaman holds up a curtain in front of Chris. ** People disrupt the show with whistles, kazoos, and the vuvuzela. ** Don Fanelli sings "Crash Into Me" by Dave Matthews Band. ** Vacation Jason appears for the first time on camera, much to the audience's delight and to Chris's dismay. ** Shannon O'Neill uses FaceTime while on the panel. ** Get Hard Cleaners. ** Bananaman gives Rob Malone a late Christmas gift. ** Shannon leads a chant calling Gethard racist. ** Imposter Random George makes an appearance. ** Human Fish sandwich. ** Julia hands out pizza. ** People start singing "100 Bottles of Beer On The Wall". ** Shannon tries to set a record. ** Dominican Guy proposes to his girlfriend. ** Michael Kayne sends in a video which is just him singing "Friend Like Me" from the Disney movie Aladdin. ** There is an unknown explosion noise in the studio. ** Everyone sings "The Human Fish Loves Cock" as the Human Fish returns with a dildo and some McDonald's. ** Connor Ratliff stops by the show. ** Some audience members (including Zane Van Dusen) and Shannon watch an 8mm snuff film. ** Connor Ratliff's Secret Service attacks Vacation Jason, whom Connor then pardons. ** Chris reveals that his spirit is officially broken. ** The real Random George makes an appearance. ** The audience sings "I'm A Ghost". ** The audience sings the theme from Frasier. ** The Cool Guys -- a freestyle rap group from Detroit -- makes an appearance. ** Jordan performs a song for Chris. Appearances Cast * Chris Gethard * Bethany Hall * Murf Meyer * Shannon O'Neill * Random Andrew * Dave Bluvband (as the Human Fish) * Don Fanelli * Connor Ratliff * Dominican Guy Characters * Vacation Jason Callers * Brook (3:58): Death of a friend. * Jackie (5:32): Drunk call. * Anonymous (14:42): Repeats everything Chris says. * Anonymous (16:17): Lost kid. * Chad (36:17): Roasts the show. * Dave Bluvband's Uncle (42:33): Recounts the story of whole wheat. Seems not to know that Dave Bluvband is not present on the show as Dave Bluvband. * Anonymous (54:39): Sings "100 Bottles of Beer On The Wall". * Anonymous (54:52): Contradicts everything Gethard says. * Anonymous (56:39): Racist. * Henry Kizer (56:56): Sings with Don Fanelli. Guests * Jeff Rubin * Scott Holmes * Random George Studio audience Production Crew * Executive Producers ** J.D. Amato ** Chris Gethard ** Dru Johnston ** Noah Forman * Director ** J.D. Amato * Live Broadcast Producer ** Keith Bethea * Live Stream Supervisor ** Cory Palmer * Audience Directors ** Rob Malone ** Andrew "Hot Dog" Parrish ** Keith Haskel * Floor Manager ** Andrew Flynn Soltys * Camera Operator ** Emma Noble * Other Crew ** Patrick Cotnoir ** Jon Hess ** Nick "Man Behind The Plant" Feitel * Lighting and Audio ** Richard Speziale * MNN Supervisors ** Rich Speziale ** Jeanette Santiago Music The LLC Bethany joins the band as a guest vocalist. * Let's Ruin This Show (0:03) * Come On And Ruin This (1:48) Cocoon Central Dance Club * Song #1 (28:30) * Song #2 (49:30) Gallery File:Ruin This Show 0001.jpg Videos Quotes 'Vacation Jason: '''For those of you who don't know, my name is Vacation Jason. I'm a vacation expert. '''Vacation Jason: '''I wanted to improve the show tonight by sharing some of my New Year's resolutions. Here we go. Go on more vacations. Take some much-needed off time. Relax. Chill out some more. Hang loose. '''Chris: '''I like how you knew that ''this show was the only way you were getting this character on the show. '''Vacation Jason: '''I wanna invite everyone in the world to get googy. I wanna define getting googy. '''Vacation Jason: '''I wanna get to work on finally releasing my much anticipated island hip-hop mixtape, "Coconut Berry Lemon Tree." Notes This is Riley Soloner's first time appearing on camera as Vacation Jason, although he had called into the program as that character several times in previous episodes. This is the first time that Vacation Jason refers to himself as Chris's nemesis on camera. This bit would continue throughout the series, leading to Jason's victory over Chris in the Fusion Season 2 finale "Fight For The Fish". References Where Can I Find This Episode?